The present invention relates to compilation and static analysis of a computer program. More particularly, the present invention relates to compilation dependency resolution from a diverse group of candidate resources.
Programs may be written in a variety of programming languages. Partitioning of code constructs into modules or components facilitates compartmentalization and reuse of the partitioned code constructs. The partitioned code constructs may be compiled individually or collectively, and may be linked together to form a program. Programs also may be compiled into executable code targeted to a particular platform or may be compiled/translated into intermediate portable machine code (p code) that may be interpreted at run-time and executed upon a given platform.